Chloe and Beca's Yelling Match
by Lara Knight
Summary: Chloe just smiled and walked towards Beca who seemed to put some distance between them after their disturbance she was way too turned on to stop now. She pulled Beca's hand way from her mouth and claimed it as her own, forcing her tongue past the brunette's lips. Moving the couple back towards Beca's bed which she wished now more than ever was a double.


**Chloe And Beca Yelling Match**

**Imagine this happening after Beca quits the Bellas. WARNING SWEARING**

"What did you think you were doing Beca?" Chloe yelled around the room that she had just stormed into.

"I said I was sorry but I stand by what I did Chloe." Beca sounded calm through she was really annoyed that Chloe had just stormed into her room, she wanted space.

Chloe stepped closer to Beca and continued "You messed up everything! And then you just walked off?!" She yelled.

"I messed up everything?! Everyone went to sleep when we stepped out on stage!" Now Beca was yelling stepping closer to Chloe not willing to back down from the fight.

"You left Beca! You just ran away like you run away from everything, you know why?! Coz' you're scared Beca. You think you're so strong when really your just scared!" Chloe yelled awaking a rage she didn't know existed.

"Whatever, Chloe. I'm out. " Beca said calmly picking up her jacket with every intension of leaving.

"There you are again, leaving!" Chloe yelled crabbing Beca's arm.

Beca pulled it away.

"IM NOT RUNNING!" She yelled pushing Chloe against the wall with a thud.

"Yeah, well, It looks like it, Bec! You were just about to walk out the door!" Chloe yelled her face so close to Beca's she could fell her breath against her face.

After a few seconds of silence with their eyes locked Chloe moved to get away from the wall.

Beca stopped her by shoving her hip back into the wall with her other hand next to Chloe's Head, blocking her in, which made Chloe feel a little trapped but she knew Beca would never physically hurt her.

"Beca? What are you doing? You think just because you have me against the wall you've won this argument?!" Chloe asked as Beca moved in closer.

"Just shut the fuck up, Chloe!" Beca said her voice raspy and her eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?" Chloe coughed out, surprised at the swear word that rolled of Beca's tongue, yet she couldn't help her bodies reaction to how sexy it sounded.

"You heard me. " Beca leaned in pressing her perfect pink lips against Chloe's rose pillows.

Chloe made the sounds of protesting which soon turned into moans of pleasure as Beca grinded her hips into Chloe, pressing Chloe's hot body between Beca and the cool wall.

Just as Chloe found herself needing more, needing something to hold onto Beca shoved her knee rather harshly between her legs, earning Beca a throaty moan, which could have been the sexiest thing on earth.

Beca began to make her way down Chloe's neck sucking and kissing the columns. Chloe found herself grinding onto Beca's knee while the owner hovered her hot breath over her ear.

"You're so hot, Chloe." Beca whispered in her ear before licking the outside shell, happily watching as Chloe visibly shivered.

Beca began to bite Chloe's pulse point and then sooth it with her tongue as Chloe reached out enlacing her fingers in Beca's long brown locks, scraping at her scalp.

As Beca kissed her way down to Chloe's ridiculously perky breasts Chloe unbuttoned the first few buttons of Beca's shirt.

But Beca's snatched her hand away pinning it above her head before whispering "Na na na. No touchy" with a wicked smile.

"Awww…Beca!" Chloe wined as Beca flicked one of her nipples with her tongue. Beca grinned against the red heads chest as she arched into her.

"BECA?! WHAT THE HELL? LESIBAN SEX IN THE ROOM IS NOT COOL!" Kimmy Beca's roommate walked in on the pair in what you could say was an inmate position.

"Ummm….Are…..We weren't….I mean we were but…" Beca stuttered trying to get her brain to work.

"Whatever I don't care, just keep it under the covers I don't want to see anything!" She yelled and slammed the door.

Beca covered her mouth her eyes almost blogging out of her head, her how face screaming -omg what have I done.-

Chloe just smiled and walked towards Beca who seemed to put some distance between them after their disturbance she was way too turned on to stop now.

She pulled her hand way from her mouth and claimed it as her own, forcing her tongue past the brunette's lips. Moving the couple back towards Beca's bed which she wished now more than ever was a double.

Once they reached the bed Chloe shoved Beca back onto the blankets. Chloe pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in and shoke it out.

She straddled the younger woman before leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Chloe was defiantly taking control this time ripping Beca's shirt open leaving the brunette feeling rather bear but this was Chloe after all she'd already seen her naked. All that Beca wore beneath was a beautiful black and purple lace bra.

Chloe slowly kissed her way down from Beca's neck to her chest and down her toned abs finally meeting her destination.

Beca's skin tight jeans made it harder than necessary to get off but for Chloe it was worth it.

She was surprised at how turned on Beca was, they were only making out against a wall.

"Oh Beca…..You're more into this than you're letting on." Chloe smiled at her lover.

They kissed again while Chloe's fingers touched Beca but only feather light touches not what she wanted or needed.

"Chloeeeeeeee" Beca wined and before she could finish Chloe's fingers began to work their magic.

Causing the tough, I hate everyone Beca to be nothing but a blubbering needy mess.

"You want to go over the edge, Beca?" Chloe asked against Beca's neck, her voice dripped with sex.

"Yes, yes, yes, Chloe…Pleaseeee.." Beca begged because she knew she had nothing else to do.

"Will you try and make things right with the bellas?" Chloe asked keeping her on the edge.

"No, I did nothing wrong." Beca claimed and pouted.

Chole circled her clit and Beca knew she would be able to take much more.

"Mmmm…..Okay." She agreed her face flushed as ever, her voice uneven.

"Say it!" Chloe demanded.

"Fine! I'll Make things right!" Beca yelled reluctantly.

"And?" Chloe circled one more time knowing she was so very, very close to the edge.

"I was wrong! I was really wrong. Chloe…..Please…." Beca hated herself for saying that but what you gonna do you gonna do.

Chloe smiled and leaned in to whisper "Good girl" Before pushing the beautiful brunette over the edge into a free-fall.

Chloe helped Beca ride out her high kissing all the way.

Beca hummed with delight and pleasure as she turned to kiss Chloe softly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Beca told Chloe with a straight face.

"Done what?" Chloe asked getting up to go.

"Made me say I was wrong. I don't like being wrong and not I want revenge." She grabbed Chloe's hand and smiled.

Beca pulled Chloe back down onto the bed getting above the red head.

"Revenge?" Chloe asked smiling playing with Beca's bra because she only had a half a shirt on.

"Yes, revenge." Beca smiled evilly.

"Oh..is this gonna hurt, my beauty?' " Chloe asked innocently still playing with the lace of Beca's bra.

Beca leaned in to right next to her ear and whispered "Only a little bit."

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
